


Always late because of him

by Tata_Stevo



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirty Jokes, Hugs, Kisses, Late to Work, Love, Mr Grady, Sleep, Work, ms Dearing, owen being him self, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tata_Stevo/pseuds/Tata_Stevo
Summary: Claire as been late to work ever since the new guy Owen Grady started to work at the same office as she did.And that keeps her up at night thinking about himShe soon can’t handle her feelings and just tells him





	Always late because of him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys sorry if this is bad also if u have and ideas to give me that would be very helpful thank you love y’all ❣ really sorry for spelling errors to if u see any let me know and I will fix them up

BEEP BEEP...was the sound Claire heard every morning when she had to get up for work. She only had to get up early because of the new guy Owen Grady. Or Mr Grady as she likes to say so she got out of her warm marshmallow of a bed and started to do her hair. 

Once she decided to go with her hafe high pony tale leaving her fringe out and two little strands of hair. Once that was all done and dusted with she walked back in to her room to get dressed. And went with her black stockings, grey skirt and her light blue top with the arms cut of so it kind a looked like a tank top.

Claire hopped in her car and started it up driving out of her drive way and to work. 

Once at work she managed to get to her little office cube. It was small but Claire love it having pictures of her family up. And everything neat on her desk it was like a mini home. 

“Ms Dearings “ her boss Larry said gently touching her shoulder to get her attention. “Yes good morning sir” Claire turned and smiled. Claire likes her boss he’s nice to her and always try’s to help if needed.

“This..” Larry started grabbing Owen and moving him forward “is Owen Grady” he finally finished. 

Claire stop and looked at Mr grandy. God was he hot. But Claire was getting a little to over her self. She was to busy thinking about him she almost for got shake his hand.

“Now Mr. Grady we have a little office cube for u on this side so if u need help all u got to do is ask Claire” Larry winked at Owen and then was off with probably some kind of meeting. 

For most of the day Claire could get her work done she was to best checking Owen out. She doesn’t know what this feeling is she’s never had the feeling of being in love.

The end of the day came around quickly and with that Claire had already started to pack her stuff away. “I didn’t get to say my name properly before my names Owen” the tall man said looking down at Claire. “My names Clare but Ms Dearing is fine” she took his hand to shake it. 

That night she went home she couldn’t sleep. She tried to hard but would not sleep. Claire just couldn’t stop thinking about Owen. He sounds nice and looks nice. Claire cringed at calling him nice or hot. 

And this happened for a month. She would get a few good nights of sleep sometimes. But the rest was not so good. Over the month she had got his phone number and managed to go to dinner with him and some friends one night.

It was about 10:38 pm by now she would be in bed. But she decided she’s sick of waiting and just wants to tell Owen to help her sleep and get back on track.

So Claire picks up the phone and calls him number. “Hello Claire” Owen said from one side of the phone. “ look Owen I’m just going to say this to get it out and I can finally get some sleep for the past month I had liked you and the feeling became love and if u don’t like me back the same it’s fine I just wanted to get that out” Claire had finally let it out she felt so much better about it to.

There was silence on the phone for a good 2 minuets until Owen said”I love you to” it was quite. But Claire heard it she felt so happy that someone likes her back. “O.k I umm got to go to bed so I will see u on Monday when work starts aging. And with that she hangs up and gets a good 10 hours of sleep

That morning she woke up to a knock on her door. Claire looks at the time how the hell knocks at 6:30. So she gets up and walks her way over to the door and opens it. 

“Owen?” Claire says looking surprised. “Thought I might see the person I love in the morning” Owen said doing his stupid grin she loved. “I guess I could let you in” Claire said moving past the door the let him in. 

Owen walked in and just hugged her. It was pretty cute Claire had to admit. So Claire just wrapped her arms around him and it stayed like that for a while. Until both their eyes finally meet and Claire’s heart started beating faster then normal. 

But Owen had said nothing and Claire didn’t even feel his warm lips peek her mouth. “Heyyy” Claire whined at the loss of contact. Owen only smiled kissing her once more for a while longer. “That better princess? Owen asked. “Ohh so I’m a princess now huh” Claire had only laughed at that word

“I guess you are” Owen only nodded knowing that she was going to hate it. “God I hate you Mr Grady” Claire said only laughing. “Oh she hates me now hmm?” Owen raised his eyebrow. “God I’m only joking I love you Owen” Claire stumbled on the last few words as she was still trying use to them. “Love ya to” he replied cupping her face in for another kiss with Claire gladly took. At lest now Claire doesn’t have to stay up all night about it. And can finally get some sleep witch is what she really needed right now. Even if it was sleeping with Owen some nights she still loved it. Claire just loved being hugged in her sleep really helps her with stress or nightmares. With all the good sleep Claire as been getting lately she can finally make up for all the unfinished work she couldn’t do. And now the only problem for Claire is to focus on work and not what Owen is trying to show her every 5 five minuets. Or when he’s trying to flirt. Claire fines it funny how he try’s at work. But she always says ‘save it for when we go home’ witch makes Owen sad but he nows he’s getting something later that day.


End file.
